Relationships
by brandeeboo
Summary: First Fanfic, it probably sucks. i don't know much of what it is about, myself pretty much just falling in love, cheating, bestfriends, lies, and heartbreak.


**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight.**

so the first chapter of this story is pretty much just letting you in on the characters and is about

Oren and Morgan

they are going to be the main people in this story.. and then everything else is kinda just out there.

* * *

**Characters:**

**Isabella Marie Swan:** 16, best friends with Edward. Secretly has a crush on the new kid: Lonn

**Lara Jean Swan:** 13, best friends with Oren. Slightly interested in Oren, feels pressured into doing things so she looks cool around Oren, and others.

**Constance Annette Swan:** 17, best friends with Jasper. Wants him to herself, but everyone knows. Dated Edward once.

**Morgan Elizabeth Loogi**: 13 ½ . New. Sister of Lonn. Emo. Interested in Oren.

**Edward Cullen:** 17, best friends with Isabella. In love with Isabella, she doesn't know though.

**Oren Nicholas Cullen:** 14, best friends with Lara. Interested in Morgan. Prep.

**Alice Cullen:** 16 ½, dating Jasper, considers Isabella her best friend.

**Jasper Hale:** 17, dating Alice, best friends with Constance.

**Emmet Cullen:** 19, married to Rosalie, lives with Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Oren.

**Rosalie Hale:** 18, married to Emmet

**Lonn Loogi:** 16, New. Emo. Very Shy.

* * *

**'the new kids'**

_Oren's POV_

As usual I was sitting at the lunch table with

Lara, James, Daniel, Hannuh, and Rachel. We were all talking about what old people smell like, when all of a sudden it got really quiet in the lunch room. Now this has **never** happened, ever. We all turned and looked to see what was going on. Near the doors there stood the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I've never seen her here, she must be new. All I know is I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I must have been staring for quite a while, considering I didn't hear the bell ring and Lara had to close my mouth and tell me it was time to get to homeroom.

I walked into homeroom and sat at my table, as usual populated with people that call themselves my friends. The 2nd bell rang and Mr. Miller started talking.

"Class we have a new student!" Mr. Miller said with much enthusiasm.

And there she was again, this mystery girl, and she's in my homeroom, this is going to be amazing.

"Would you tell us your name, please?" Mr. Miller asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry, my name is –" The mystery girl started, but got cut off by Anthony yelling something about sitting in a corner.

"As you were saying, miss" Mr. Miller said, not hiding the fact he wanted to get today's lesson done

"Sorry, my name is-" And she was cut off again, by Anthony telling her to go cut herself

"Anthony one more interruption and you will have to leave this class room!" Mr. Miller yelled. Mr. Miller has never had to kick anyone out of class and has never giving a detention, for all of his students love his class.

"My name is Morgan, Morgan Loogi" She said as she blushed

Morgan, the name was perfect, her voice was perfect, her face was perfect, her body was perfect, her eyes were perfect, her blush was perfect.

I don't know what I'm saying. She's in a totally different click then me, she just moved here, could have a boyfriend, and I know nothing about her.

"Ah, yes, Miss Loogi, right I suppose I should find you a seat"

"That would be nice, Mr. Miller." Morgan laughed.

"Well, how about we all change seats!"

Oh, boy! Was I happy! I was getting sick and tired of the people I sat next to. Yes, they are great people, but everyone becomes boring. Morgan, she seemed like the only person that could never be boring. She'd only introduced herself, and she had me wanting more.

I found myself looking at her, again, through the corner of my eye.

"Mr. Cullen! Oren! Oren Cullen" Mr. Miller yelled.

"Oh, Me?"

"No I've only been calling your name for 5 minutes!"

"Oh, sorry sir! I didn't think it was that long, I – I must have gotten distracted."

"So I see. Anyways, your new seat is in the 2nd row at the 2nd table next to Mrs. Loogi"

I couldn't believe it. I was sitting next to her. I gathered my stuff and moved to my new seat. The rest of this school year is going to be amazing.

* * *

so how do you like itt? this is my first story and i don't know ... about it..

R&R!


End file.
